THE Crossover
by Seeky L. H. Wolf
Summary: Okay. This is one of my first fanfics ever. What happens when Ryou Bakura from YGO and Kurama from YYH meet, and switch "evil dudes"? *evil laugh* (Co-author/best friend: Tamara Raymond. Tamara: Awww, thanks, Seeky...)


GREETINGS FROM THE PLANET MARS. WE ARE HERE TO TAKE OVER YOUR COMPUTER. WE ARE HERE TO TAKE OVER YOUR COMPUTER. WE A-ARE H-HE-E-E-E-ERE T-TO T-T-T-T-T-T-T-AA-KE-K-K-K...  
  
Tamara Raymond (a dear friend, for all those wondering): Grr...Why won't this cheap thing play right!? *punches tape recorder*  
  
Seeky L. H. Wolf: Uh, Tamara, what are you doing with that thing?  
  
Tamara: *hides tape recorder* Uh, nothing, Seeky!  
  
Seeky: That's good. If you were trying to sabotage this story by planting a subliminal recorded message designed to freak the readers out... *takes out axe*  
  
Tamara: Who? Me? Of course not! Don't be silly.  
  
Seeky: Well, hi, y'alls! It's usn's again! And we're back with another story!  
  
Tamara: Yep. Seeky FINALLY got into her account...And besides, we wrote this together.  
  
Seeky: Disclaimer time!  
  
Tamara: Not yet! First, I wanna say thanks to whoever's reading this. And to whoever isn't...*takes out flamethrower*...okay, enough. Well, we wrote this together because we wanted a little bit of everything in it. A little bit of Yu-Gi-Oh!, a little bit of Yu Yu Hakusho, a little bit of Pokémon, a little bit of Naruto, a little bit of Magical Knight Rayearth, a little bit of Shaman King, a little, LITTLE bit of Card Captor Sakura, a little bit of stupidity, a little bit of humor (a lot, actually), a little bit of action, a little bit of deep stuff, a little bit of---  
  
Seeky: A little bit of disclaimer, if you don't mind!  
  
Tamara: HANG ON!  
  
Seeky: But I've got a good one set up!  
  
Tamara: I'm sure you do! Just wait! ...A little bit of the Beatles, and the Alan Parsons Project (although I vouched for Linkin Park ^_^), and absolutely, positively NO romance.  
  
Seeky: Oh, COME ON...  
  
Tamara: No romance!  
  
Seeky: But there's friendship!  
  
Tamara: NOT FRIENDSHIP! *cringes*  
  
Seeky: Yep, there's friendship, AND there's a disclaimer, and I'M going to do it. *ahem* Ladies and gentlemen, we regret to inform you that we don't own much of anything that Tamara said that 'there's a little bit of' in here. But don't be disappointed. By this time next year, we may own...EVERYTHING! We may own EVERYTHING IN THE UNIVERSE! Got that subliminal message going yet?  
  
Chapter One: Just An Average Day  
  
The first thing anyone does on an average day is wake up, right? At least, that's how it is with average people. But Ryou Bakura was not an average person, and thus, the first thing he did on an otherwise average day was not waking up. It was falling asleep. Or, at least, trying to.  
  
// Kill, kill, kill, I'm going to kill them all... //  
  
/ Will you shut up, Yami? / Bakura demanded of his darker half. / It's three in the morning, and I'm trying to get some sleep, for crying out loud! /  
  
// I told you, Ryou, never call me Yami! //  
  
/ Sorry, Yami BAKURA. You've been droning on and on about killing and mass murder for hours. Are you going to sleep or not!? /  
  
// Why sleep now, when I can sleep while you're at school? //  
  
Bakura sighed. This had been the routine for a couple of weeks now. The spirit had figured out that nothing made him more irritable than losing sleep. That, and loud rock music blasted obnoxiously from his Yami's soul room.  
  
// WILD tha-ing...you make my HEART SING...you make EV-ry-THA- ING...GROO-vy...WILD tha-ing... //  
  
/ Would you PLEASE be quiet? / Bakura hated Yami Bakura's singing.  
  
// No. //  
  
/ Oh well, / he thought to himself, making sure Yami Bakura couldn't overhear his thoughts. / At least he's not playing...THAT song... /  
  
// WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE...! //  
  
/ ...Drat... /  
  
// A YELLOW SUBMARINE...A YELLOW SUBMARINE... //  
  
/ Double-drat... /  
  
// WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARIIIIIINEEEEEEEE... //  
  
/ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... /  
  
***Three hours later...***  
  
// ...yellow submarine...yellow submarine... //  
  
/ Yellow...submarine...please...Ra...make it...stop... /  
  
// Oh, you want me to stop, do you? //  
  
/ Yes...please... /  
  
// Okay then. //  
  
Bakura thought for a split second that Yami Bakura had actually taken mercy on him, but no.  
  
// Can't buy me LOOOOOOOVE... //  
  
The alarm rang. With annoyance, Bakura slammed his fist down onto the snooze button. The clock shattered.  
  
// Oh, was that your alarm clock, Ryou? That's my curfew signal. G'night... // The singing stopped. The music switched off. The karaoke machine inconspicuously slid out of Yami Bakura's soul room. With one hand pressed to his brow, Bakura tossed the covers back groggily and stood up.  
  
/ I have got to stop buying those fragile alarm clocks, / he sighed inwardly as he groped for a light. After a minute searching he found one, turned it on, and proceeded to get dressed, throwing on his Domino High School uniform.  
  
// ZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzzz...we...zzzzzzz...all...live...zzzzzzzzz...in a yellow...zzzzzzzzzz...submarineeeeee...zzzzzzzzzzZZzzzz... //  
  
/ Yeah, and I hope you drown 'cuz of a leak in the submarine, / Bakura thought to himself grimly as he snatched an apple from the kitchen counter and headed out the door.  
  
As he walked the long, tiring half-mile to Domino High School, he saw Yugi Moto, joking around with his three best friends. Tea, Tristan and Joey were lucky to have a pal like Yugi. Bakura had never had any close friends, at least, not like them.  
  
// ...zzzzz...and...you...zzzz...can't...zzzzzzzz...take it...zz...with...you... // Yami Bakura was still singing.  
  
/ Hmm...you're right. I can't, can I? /  
  
"You can't, can you?"  
  
Bakura whipped around, to see the tall form of his classmate Suichi. "What do you mean?" he asked. It was as if Suichi had read his mind or something...  
  
"Heh. You were humming 'You Can't Take It With You,' by The Alan Parsons Project, weren't you?" Suichi asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"I was? Hm...guess I was. Sorry." Bakura absentmindedly shuffled off to his first class. / That's odd, / he thought to himself. / I didn't know I was humming. Stupid Yami's singing is probably getting to me... /  
  
// ...yellow submarine...yellow submarine... //  
  
***Later, in class...***  
  
It was Language Arts. Bakura was relatively good in Language Arts, except for the fact that he kept getting Latin roots confused with Egyptian. This was probably due to the fact that he had (rather foolishly) asked Yami Bakura for help on his homework one night...  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
/ 'To speak...' 'to speak...' It's not in the textbook...say, YOU wouldn't know, would you? /  
  
// You talking to me? //  
  
/ Who else would I be talking to, smart one? /  
  
// I can't believe a smart kid like you doesn't know that, Ryou! 'To speak.' 'Wefa.' That's one of the first words a kid learns, isn't it? //  
  
/ 'Wefa?' That doesn't sound right... /  
  
// Oh, and I suppose you don't know that 'meshrew' means 'evening' and 'inet' means 'valley,' right? //  
  
/ 'Meshrew?' 'Inet?' Yami Bakura, you're speaking in Egyptian. /  
  
// What did you think I'd be speaking in, Japanese? YOU'RE sure full of saret. //  
  
Bakura was silent.  
  
// Oh...That's not what you think it means! 'Saret.' 'Wisdom.' Not...that other...word...you told me not to say. //  
  
/ Oh...good. /  
  
// So will you just write the words down already? //  
  
/ But Bakura, / (Bakura always referred to his Yami as Bakura, when he didn't want to bother with the long name "Yami Bakura") / ...my teacher doesn't want Egyptian roots, she wants Latin roots. And my Latin dictionary says... /  
  
// Your dictionary's probably defective. //  
  
/ But...it's a dictionary. /  
  
// JUST WRITE IT DOWN! //  
  
/ Whatever you say... /  
  
And the next day, Bakura got his paper stamped with 'F's for writing down words like "seki," "khem," "yatet," "nekh," and "neshep." (And he never figured out that the real answer to his original problem was "dict- ".)  
  
~~ End flashback ~~  
  
Bakura awoke from his flashback in a start to see Suichi staring back at him from the desk in front of his. Suichi looked shocked-perhaps too shocked. Bakura had never seen a classmate so shocked from seeing another classmate fall asleep. It was almost as if (horror of horrors!) he had seen the flashback.  
  
"What is it?" Bakura asked, a wash of fear coming over him.  
  
"Bakura, can I see you after school? I have something to...discuss with you. And Yami Bakura."  
  
"What? How do you...know..." / Oh, me in my great saret, falling asleep, / he thought. Bakura was unsettled; he wanted to know how Suichi knew about Yami Bakura. And if he knew, why was he still smirking, instead of running away screaming, "AAAAHH!! SCHIZO!!"  
  
"Trust me," Suichi whispered, before turning around to face his textbook. Oddly enough, Bakura did.  
  
********  
  
Seeky: Well, that was fun.  
  
Tamara: IT'S TOO SHORT!  
  
Seeky: No it wasn't. And in case you couldn't tell, Suichi was also Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. In human form. YEEEEIIY!!  
  
Tamara: "Yeeeeiiy" is her copyrighted phrase. Like "drat" is mine.  
  
Seeky: I OWN SOMETHING! YEEEEIIY!! Review pleeeeiieeeiiieyyss! 


End file.
